Early Access September Update
Client Optimization *Optimized shadows *Improved performance on low-end PCs by optimizing buildings *Optimized client and server performance when there are multiple vehicles in a close vicinity *Optimized UI World *Added Foggy weather **The foggy weather effect will hinder player sight on the map. This weather effect has a low probability to occur **In order to test the weather effect, the foggy weather will have a higher chance to occur during test server gameplay, but will be reduced for Live servers *Enhanced graphics of the sky in pre-existing weather effects *Added a new town, East of Stalber UI/UX *Added new Option to change Cross-hair color *Added new Double Tap feature in control options for leaning (Default keys set to Q and E) *Added new option to improve the visual effect of going from free look back to character's line of sight *Added new key binds when using Consumables *Teammates' names are now representative of their current postures (IE Standing, Crouching, Prone, etc) *Added new key bind to mark your current position on the map (Default key set to Insert) *Added a new key bind to center the map around the character's current position (Default key set to Space) *Added a new key bind to use the Consumables in the order of Med Kit, First Aid Kit, and Bandage (Default key set to "-") *Added a new feature to reset the zeroing distance using Mouse wheel click *Adjusted the position of the Report window *Added a new feature in Settings, called “Inventory screen character render” to turn off character rendering in Inventory screen to improve performance. New Item *Added a new weapon, the Mini 14. The Mini-14 is a lightweight and compact 5.56 semi-automatic marksman rifle **The weapon uses sniper rifle attachments for both the muzzle and magazine slots, and can take any type of optic sight **This weapon has lower damage stats than other DMR's, which is compensated by very high muzzle velocity and low bullet drop Gameplay *Distance at which shadows are rendered are now synchronized across all graphics settings to ensure fair play *Characters who are knocked out while underwater will now have a breath gauge as well as take additional damage over time *Adjusted the balance of several weapons: **Increased the Crossbow reload speed by 35% **Tommy Gun has been removed from Care Packages and become a world spawn. It now supports attachments such as the Silencer, Vertical Foregrip, and Magazines **Horizontal recoil scale has been clamped for greater consistency for weapons with high horizontal recoils *You may now holster grenades by switching to another weapon or unarmed state unless the grenades have already been cooked *The firing mode of weapons will now remain consistent with the firing mode that was selected, after dropping a weapon and picking it back up again *Adjusted the collision damage of Motorcycles Actions *Recoil animations are updated for all weapons *Adjusted animations and balance of throwables **Decreased fuse time of the Flash Grenade to 2.5 seconds **Increased the lethal and injury ranges of the Frag Grenade **Improved the animation for throwing grenades to allow for increased speeds and more accurate trajectories, but decreased visual trajectory distance of throwables **Cooking of grenades is now manual (Default key set to R) **You may now toggle the throwing mode between overhead and roll (Default key set to Right Mouse Click) **The movement speed of a character affects the trajectory of throwables *Improved leaning animation; leaning on the left side to expose less of the body *Sprinting will no longer prevent regeneration of breath gauge and will stop leaning state automatically *You may change your stance while reloading without cancelling the reload Sounds *Added new sounds when using Consumables *Adjusted the audible ranges of reloading and window breaking *Added a new sound for collisions between vehicles and characters *Added new sound for the animation of removing the grenade safety pin Bug Fixes *Characters that fall or glitch underneath the map will now be reset to the ground automatically *Fixed a bug where FOV slider value would be improperly set inside of vehicles in FPP mode, regardless of FOV slider setting *Fixed a bug resulting in clients freezing when changing controls in the options *Corrected the descriptions of certain weapon attachments *Fixed animation bugs of other characters after reconnecting to a game *Fixed several bugs related to the Spectator mode *Fixed a bug of the breath gauge appearing at zero at the start of the game *Reloading will now cancel if a character loots an item with Right Click during reload *Fixed a bug with the honking sound remaining persistent when opening the map or performing other actions while honking *You may no longer set different features on a single key bind in the Options *Fixed a graphic bug of the Magazine position on the weapon in the Inventory screen when switching to a different weapon Others *Revised the BP methodology to prevent BP farming and idle users from gaining BP *Added FPP Leaderboard for all regions with FPP *NVIDIA ShadowPlay Highlights™ now works on Window 7 and Window 8 (However, if Windows Aero is disabled it may not work) External links *Update announcement Category:Patch notes